OO
by kiwilovedblueberry
Summary: This is the far stupidest story ever!


**HOMOFOBICS GO AWAY!**

**I had a too weird dream tonight. Bella from twilight were my mother, Ichigo from Tokyo mew mew was my little sister. Floran from Shinkuu yuusetsu was for some reason Narutos father. (Gil was in it to) And we were chased by dinosaurs... Multiply crossover! Mehehehe! I really shouldn't watch ice age 3 with my little brother... Shinkuu yuusetsu for dummies: Charging is done by kissing. It is necessary to survive. One is the supplier (The one with power) the other is the receiver (The powerless). They charge to transfer the power to the receiver. Because the receiver can't live without that power. The supplier might explode if he/she don't transfer the power to someone.  
**

Naruto woke me up early that morning. He were glad to see me. And I was glad to see him as well. He held his hands behind his back. It made me curious, causing him to snicker. He extended his arms to me and held out a small odd looking egg. I gasped in surprise.

"What's that?!" I asked my childhood friend. Naruto grinned.

"I found them in my fathers cabinet! The rarest eggs on earth I guess..."

"It looks like some kind of birds egg."

What we didn't know were that they were in fact dinosaur eggs. Ichigo barged into my room. Naruto and I jumped in surprise. When I saw her I just grunted.

"Ilseeeeeeeeee! I made a necklace for you!" She called out in joy. She showed a crammed glass pearl necklace in my face. I waved it away.

"Geez, not in my face!" I grunted. The whole morning was destroyed now. Ichigo looked at me with big, wide, sparkling eyes. Her mouth were open, of course. Naruto rose a brow. His whisker-like things on his cheeks twitched. Like always when he was annoyed. My mum knocked on my door before stepping inside.

"Ichigo, didn't you say that you were going to help me with the breakfast?" Bella asked in a kind tune. Ichigo nodded in delighted. She ran to her mother. Bella smiled.

"Ilse can you and Naruto come down soon? The food will be done soon."

I nodded and waved them away. Naruto sighed in relief. He turned to me. He took my hands into his.

"Come up now! We have to go rooftop!" He said. The rooftop of my house were Narutos and mine place. We always used to be there. Even when it snowed. I pushed him out of my room.

"I just need to change! Go out for a bit!"

I closed the door. I tossed my clothes of and put on new. I rushed out to Naruto. He caught me when I tossed myself in his arms. We rushed down to eat a fast breakfast. Naruto lifted me when we were done. He ran up the stairs, up on the rooftop.

"Naru what do you think about the egg?" I asked.

"I wonder what it is inside." He said. I smiled.

"Something good I guess! Otherwise Floran wouldn't have it!" I said. He let out a laugh. Then his face became serious.

"It can be something bad too."

I nodded my head. The egg changed colour. Now it was rainbow colours.

/!/

Floran and Gil charged. Like they always did in the morning. They parted a few minutes later by Floran pushing him off.

"Quit smoking please!" he said and went to brush his teeth. Gil sighed. Never in hell he'd stop. He looked out of the window. He wondered were Naruto was. Probably with Ilse. Naruto didn't admit it but he fancied her. And that was really much.

"Floran! Make me dinner!" he called out.

"Make it your self! It's only morning!"

"Why, Floran! Please!"

"Stop acting like a kid! you're a grown up man!"

Floran panted heavily after the little rant.

"Have you ever tried to like me?"

"Nope!"

Gil facepalmed. He pulled Floran closer to him. Pressed his lips on his. Floran bit Gils toung. Gil tried to keep away from screaming out loud. He pressed himself closer to Floran. Floran finally gave in and kissed back. Then he colappsed on the floor.

"Sorry!" Gil shouted.

"I think I take the day off, you took all my power." Floran grunted on the ground.

"Can I kiss you again?" Gil asked.

"I'm nearly duying because of you! So no! Carry me to the bed! Now!"

/!/

"Can I boil the egg?" I asked. Naruto looked at me like I was insane.

"No"

"Why not? I't looks tasty!"

"Do you ever think about anything other than food?"

I fell silent. Before I said something mean. Didn't want to tell Naruto that he loved ramen so much he always thought about it and that his head were filled with stupidness. So I kept quiet because I love him. He's my best friend.

"Of course I do, silly!"

He started to laugh. I started as well. Suddenly the egg cracked open. I gasped. A dinosaour crept out of the shells. I awed.

"So fu*king cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I sqeeled. Naruto picked it up. Held it up in front of me. I took it and hugged it. The poor thing almost shoked on my breasts. When the little one screramed the ground started to wibrate. Naruto turned around. A big dinosaour came walking over to us. It stomped down the nearby houses.

"Aw, shit!" we both said. Started to run down from the roof. Naruto pulled out a shuriken. I snapped my finger and snow started to fall from over my head. We jumped down on the ground and started to fight the big monster. Naruto threw a risengan on it. I casted a spear of ice at it. It died instantly. I blew a kiss at the dead body.

"For the moon I punished you!" I said. The catch praise of sailor moon. Naruto looked at me.

"We're not sailor moon!" he said.

"You know I always wanted to say that! But I'm no ninja so I'm not on the fields!"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Next time I have a mission, you can come with me!"

I laughed. "I gladly do!"

His expression softened. He smiled. "Yup! Sakura-chan Would love to not be the only girl in our team."

"You mean that I can beat the crap out of Sasuke?"

Naruto giggled and nodded. "Yes you can!"

**A/n: The end?**


End file.
